Electrolysis cells are used in a variety of different applications for changing one or more characteristics of a fluid. For example, electrolysis cells have been used in cleaning/sanitizing applications, medical industries, and semiconductor manufacturing processes. Electrolysis cells have also been used in a variety of other applications and have had different configurations.
For cleaning/sanitizing applications, electrolysis cells are used to create anolyte electrochemically activated (EA) liquid and catholyte EA liquid. Anolyte EA liquids have known sanitizing properties, and catholyte EA liquids have known cleaning properties. Examples of cleaning and/or sanitizing systems are disclosed in Field et al. U.S. Publication No. 2007/0186368 A1, published Aug. 16, 2007.